This Could Work
by BITcHnoO
Summary: Rapunzel Corona Gothel aka "Punz" is kind of stupid. In the department for emotion, that is. When she suddenly asked Jack Overland out, she didn't think of the consequences. She just felt bad for him. After all, it was her fault. Oh and Jack Overland is cute when he smiles. She really didn't mind being the rebound girl…or did she? T for language and scenarios.
1. A multitude of idiotic things

**Hello, readers! I have rewritten chapter one. I felt that it was something I had to change after rereading :**

 **Anyways, I feel if you read this. then you could understand the characters personalities more. :)**

Rapunzel Corona Gothel has done a multiple idiotic things.

One was that she told Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III that ice cream froze calories.

Another instance was that she fell off her balcony while trying to do this super cool dance routine. She was flexible, and plus she just broke her wrist. No biggie.

And of course, she couldn't forget that stupid little rumour she started herself. She was a girl wasn't she? She has a vagina, a vulva, and other biological stuff that makes Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III blush.

"Nice tits." One guy said as she passed through the hall one day. He leered down her chest. Up and down, up and down. But she didn't really give a shit about him, she was just ,after all, to him _nice tits._

Plastered with a fake polite smile, one mastered technique, she replied. "Thanks they cost a fortune."

But that wasn't really the point though.

"Will you go out with me?" says Rapunzel Corona Gothel as she undoubtedly asks out Jackson Overland. Star player of the Hockey team, Number four in the hottest guys in school, a bit younger than her, but that's okay.

Of course, she has to address the elephant in the room. He's Madly and irrevocably in love with Elsa Arendelle, student body president and Winter Pageant Queen. That's sort of a turn off, but she can, _She can_ ignore it.

He follows Elsa around like a puppy, and Rapunzel has similar schedules with Elsa. Jack takes secret glances at Rapunzel at halls, classrooms, etc.,. She pretends not to notice.

She also pretends to ignore all his annoying gestures directly towards her. Be it insults, the derogatory labels plastered on her things, and even the mysterious disappearance of her belongings. But hey, he noticed her.

Not that Rapunzel's complaining, or anything. Because. Jack's hot, she has eyes. Rapunzel's attractive, and it comes with the disadvantage that nobody will ever take her seriously, but she's learned to wield beauty like a whip, use it against people, let them underestimate her.

Rapunzel Corona Gothel is not a bitch. Well, she wasn't particularly nice. It wasn't always like this. It starts with Elsa Arendelle coincidentally.

Rapunzel Corona Gothel, seventh grade, wants to be an artist. Crayons and paper defined her. Mother had given special paint for her that took three days to find.

Elsa is the prettiest girl in Rapunzel's middle school. Rapunzel knows her by association, because Elsa goes to every party and flirts outrageously and lives like a house on fire, and she's everything Rapunzel ever wanted to be, everything that's not what a Good Girl is.

She and Elsa are partnered for a science project. They had been given the ant farm. Elsa who was terrified of bugs even little ants, had pleaded to change without Rapunzel's consent.

"It wouldn't be a whole lot of work, would it? Maybe we should keep it."

"Oh my God, you're so lazy. If this was some artsy fartsy thing, you'd work your ass off."

Rapunzel who shook off the initial shock that Elsa Arendelle said the A word, had protested that she wasn't lazy. She was Rapunzel Corona Gothel. She had the best grades. Turned her assignments on time. She never even worried to show mother her report card. She was a good girl.

So they had decided to make a robot. The following month was like this. They down about fifty Redbulls each, sleep over at each others' houses for three weekends straight, almost crash Elsa's computer.

Rapunzel always seemed to notice that kid with the brown hair that hung out at Elsa's house. She pretends ignore him when he peeps on their work.

The robot is finished. They named it Olaf. They place second in the fair.

The next year, she meets brown haired kid. His name is Jackson Overland and he is her junior.

cute.

Jack is quiet. Silent, even. He gives her a strange face, and Rapunzel is nervous, and she won't admit that.

"Hey…" Rapunzel starts. She studies him. Freckles, unruly hair, ratty shoes and the lack of height. Reminds her of Hiccup, she thinks.

Jack opens his mouth, and closes it. He runs a hand through his unruly white hair. Jackson Overland's sister died a week ago. She takes away the attention of her own personal crisis and focuses on Jack. Jack who used to be full of spirit is a ghost now. He haunts the hallways, and sometimes she can feel his sadness. She doesn't like it.

"Hi." He says, brokenly she might add. Puberty or the after of effect of crying too much. His eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks are wet.

Rapunzel is taller then him by a head, so she has to crouch down to his level when she talks to him.

"If you wanna talk, come to me alright?" She says, with a smile. "I'm a good listener."

Jack looks at her with his bluer than the sea eyes. He nods his head.

So they talk.

and that was it. and somehow it was everything.

Then Jackson Overland became an asshole.

(if the spit wads weren't a clear answer. Or even the insults firing at her, then she really didn't know what to think.)

Jack is much taller now. He literally towers over her. His hair is no longer a warm honey brown she used to think about, but a silvery shade of white. He still has the boyish aura he seems to send off. All the baby fat has been replaced with sharp angles and a strong jaw.

She really has to remind herself that Little Jackson Overland and this guy were the same person. Jesus Christ, Puberty does wonders.

…

Oh, fuck.

What the hell was she thinking?!

Now, she is of course not the brightest person when it comes to one person's feeling, but hell, this was plain idiotic.

Set aside the utter annoying hotness that is Jack Overland, then she has absolutely no reason to ask him out.

He was an idiot for one, another is that he was a complete asshole to her, and lastly he wasn't exactly her type.

Incompatiblity 10/10. IGN.

Oh wait!

Well, there was actually a reason.

She felt bad.

…somehow that sounded way worse.

Sure, she was _coincidentally_ there when she saw Jack and Elsa in the storage room. Yes, she also had _no idea_ how the door somehow managed to get locked. She also kinda forget that she had to go to the art room for…new paints…

And just because, she shipped them so hard doesn't mean she had the right to do get them together!

Even if the other half was some dick.

She gives props to herself— that person! To think of such an ingenious plan to get the two most rooted people in one room.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"How about it?" She smiles tightly, mentally preparing herself the humiliation.

Jack is blinking at her. Blue eyed boy wonder appears in her head.

She shakes off the thought and thinks about the nearest and quickest escape possible.

Hiccup would really berate her for being a dumb ass. again.

and probably laughing on the floor laughing.

Jack mutters something under his breath. She leans a bit more.

"What?"

Jack mutters something again.

Rapunzel's inner team captain comes out, "Seriously, you need to speak up. I can't—"

"I SAID OKAY!"

The words echo into hallway. As if reminding her that this is happening.

"..huh?" OK, that was just so damn unnecessary. Stahhhp it brehn.

"What are you deaf? I said okay!"

WOW, we've been in a relationship for not even five seconds and I already have second thoughts.

"Tch, oh God. You're an insufferable brat."

"God, you somehow always manage to piss me off, don't you?"

Rapunzel prepares a snarky comment back at him. Before she can utter even a word, she feels something pressed against her lips.

Jack leans back, his breath fanning her face. She can feel her cheeks heat up.

"Was it bad?"

Rapunzel thinks. The gears in her head turning.

Too force, too much tongue, and an absolute mess, she thinks.

"Horrible." She says flatly.

Jack glares at her. He picks up his gym bag from the ground. He lets out a hand, looking away from her. A light pink blush spreading on his neck.

"So are we gonna go or what?"

She can feel a smile on her face.

.

.

.

Rapunzel Corona has done multiple idiotic things in her life. This really takes the cake.


	2. You're so stupid

**read down for author notes. ( I listened to Locked Away by while writing this. Good song)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're so _fucking_ stupid, Punz." My supportive and amazing best friend, the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III said.

"Why don't you _fucking_ shut the _fuck_ up, you _fucking fucktard._ " I growled.

"Jeez, your paintings are not the only ones that are colorful. Tone it down will ya?"

We walk side by side on the way to school. Hiccup half struggling to zip his backpack. I notice a tiny dragon key chain, the one I gave him for his birthday. What a dork.

"So let me get this straight, Jack told you he liked Elsa?"

"Likes." I correct.

"You told him to bust his ass and tell her."

"Affirmative."

"He got shot down. You asked him out. You guys are dating."

"When you put it that way, that sounds really unromantic."

He scoffs at me, " Punz, you're a rebound."

"So?"

"He doesn't actually like you!"

Sometimes, Hiccup can really be sweet. Sometimes, I want to punch him in the face. Like, right now. So I do, square into jaw. Let's just hope that triggered puberty. Thor and Odin know that boy needs it.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Could you stop it? I really don't want to think about it." I say. I blush a little at the memory. I can still feel my lips tingling. So is my pocket. I check my phone, and it's a message from Jack.

 _Hi_

-J

Adorable. My heart sings for that cute smile. I can feel myself grinning as I type out a reply.

 _Hey. What's up? –R_

Play it cool. Act natural.

 _Nothing much. Waiting for u. –J_

 _Asdfghjklneucnircjmcdks._

Isn't it amazing how a simple text can lift up your spirits? The person doesn't even have to be physically here. I quickly type out a reply.

"Who are you texting?" Hiccup leans into my phone.

I suddenly jerk. My phone collided with Hiccup's nose.

"AGH! Pain. Love it." He clutches his nose; he glances back at my phone. "Does that happen to be Overland?"

I stick my tongue out to him. My insides still feeling giddy. There's an excited flickering in my chest. I might be able to ask him about that moment.

"Look, I don't really get it either. I'm just going with it. It was my fault."

"Punz, you're not in charge of what people feel. You're going to end up hurt, like with–"

"Hiccup. I get it." Please, just stop.

Hiccup stares at me for a moment, then finally drops the subject. We talk about some artsy fartsy stuff. Rembrandt, Da Vinci, and we end up with Vincent Van Gogh.

"Jesus Christ. I can't believe he cut off his own ear. That's crazy."

"He was crazy." I point out.

"What if in the near future, we lose a part of ourselves?" Hiccup questions. He looks unfocused.

"Like what? A leg?" I joke.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders. His skinny shoulders resembled sharp points, like a pencil. "Anything really. Losing something that defines us scares me. Letting go, you know?"

Hiccup is just that kind of guy, I guess. Hiccup hangs on. It's a byproduct of his father's own clinginess, a grief so thick and entangled within him that slowly, it became a part of who he is. Being left behind. Hiccup clings to his absent mom, to his father's judgment, to me. That's why Hiccup is so obsessed with pleasing his father, even if he can't see it.

I can't relate to that. I know how to let things go, things like dreams and childhood and innocence. Aspirations. Relationships. If I had to, I could let go of Jack. I know she could. Close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let it slip through my fingers, like wind, like the floating lights; too many, too far, and too old. Say goodbye like it's nothing, because that's what it is. It's nothing.

I should thank mother for that.

So when I think about my inevitable break up with Jack. It does hurt, just a bit.

"Hmm. You've gotten more poetic, now that we're seniors."

"What can I say? I'm quite the artist." He raises his chin up and puffs out his chest.

"You're such a dork."

"Takes one to know one." He quips.

The school comes into view. My spirits are lifted immediately.

"Hey Horrendous, last one in is a rotten egg." I run towards the exit.

"Punz, you know– _Wait! Hold on– my-! Fuck! –"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The art room was usually in a cluttered mess thanks to Hiccup and I. But today, I made an extra measure to clean up the entire room. The books were lined in date, color, and even in alphabetical order. I mopped and swept the floor twice. The paints were all stored and kept. I was in the process of keeping the can of paint until someone came in and scared the living daylights out of me. I chucked the can at the intruder.

"Woah! I come in peace." Jack slowly said, his hands above his head. There are some blue paint marks on his jersey.

I take a glance at the mess the made. It was absolutely horrid. The walls that were once white were now covered in blue. It looked like someone murdered a smurf.

Jack probably sensing my anguish, grabbed his phone and took a picture of it. He made his way over me and practically shoved his phone to my face. My face contorted in confusion. Then Jack stared at me blankly, his eyes on me.

"Modern art."

Then I laugh my ass off. Which isn't really funny, but modern art is kind of bullshit. I grab the phone, and I giggle some more.

"What'cha gonna call it?" he says. There are still some flecks of blue on his hair. It creates an obvious contrast to his pallid colors.

"Murder of a smurf," I pause. "..by a teenaged girl."

Jack smiles, and he says in a posh accent, "yes, I love how you portray it's blueness and smurfy-ness. Totally ruined the childhood in me."

I giggle again. When I'm with Jack, I can never seem to stop smiling. I feel my cheeks burn in fever. My fits of laughter die down, but I can still myself grinning at him.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"I can't spend time with my girlfriend?" He leans against the counter, raising an eyebrow. My stomach does flips, but not a good one. Somehow, that term makes me uncomfortable.

 _"He doesn't actually like you!"_

I blink.

Then Jack put his hand on top of mine, which depresses me a bit. I shouldn't feel any of this. I squish the feelings under my thumb. This relationship. It's fine if it's hopeless.

"Rapunzel?"

I get back on earth. I shake my head vigorously. I squeeze his hand.

"Punz. Never Rapunzel."

Jack gapes a little, surprised. Then he smiles at me, he squeezes my hand tighter.

"Punzie it is then."

.

.

.

 **Hello again! We have met Hiccup! I know I promised to make this chapter longer, but there's been so much going on. Tomorrow's my week long break tho :D**

 **Which means more time for writing! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Seriously, that made my day. Couldn't stop smiling.**

 **Note:**

 **Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Elsa are seniors. (17-18)**

 **Jack is a junior. He's seventeen.**

 **I have reasons for this :D**

 **Next chapter: new characters!**


	3. Staring blankly ahead

**Author notes down below. :)**

 **Rated T for language and themes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Jack all of the sudden greets me in the mornings, talks to me during breaks, eating lunch with me, and even goes as far to go to the senior classes. It was inevitable for people to start making guesses.

Basically, everyone was just as perplexed as Hiccup. One could not guess we were even together. I've noticed I have gotten more attention lately. People stopping by to just talk to me, well mostly girls. They usually say things like;

"You guys are dating?"

"You're Jack's girlfriend?"

"I never thought you were Jack's type."

"I often wish I was you. Lots of people do."

In short, they did not like me.

I've held a bit of a reputation in school. I think I made some sort of illusionary front. I always came off as a bit of a quiet and murky person. I suppose I am.

I'm actually a really delicate and feminine person. I prefer wearing skirts than pants. I'm artistic and even a musical person. I think I'm attractive enough. Not beautiful like Elsa, certainly not sexy. I've dated boys, but it usually ends soon. Perhaps, it's because I don't exactly like people. It's a result from having a strict parent.

Strict parents raise rebellious children. Which is true.

I've kissed boys behind mother's back. Some girls even. I sneak out late at night. I smoke pot when no one is looking. I skipped classes. I make rumors about other people, even myself. I quit the cheer squad because of senioritis. Shh, don't tell mother.

Because Rapunzel Corona Gothel is a good girl. (insert smiley face)

Still fucking _hate_ that name.

Mother doesn't know how ridiculous I can get, especially with Hiccup. If we're not doing something wearing Viking hats, we're usually knocking down cans of tomato soup in the supermarket and doing incredible Scandinavian accents. They probably think we're lunatics.

But I'll hold off the epic story how Hiccup and I met. For now, I'm seething in rage.

"I don't even know why you're mad today." Hiccup says taking a bite of his tuna sandwich. He adorns a tiny black eye. Probably slammed his face into a locker. Again.

"Mother made me a mayonnaise sandwich."

"So?" Another bite.

"I hate mayo." I take a whiff of my sandwich, and I instantly grimace.

"Buy something in cafeteria then." He says simply.

"No way. That place has more disease than a hospital."

Of course, Hiccup's immediate reaction is to roll his eyes. He automatically hands over his lunch to me.

"Thank you." I quickly take my seat.

"I feel as if you're pissed about something. A penny for your thoughts?" He takes a bite of the mayo sandwich. Ugh barf.

"I'm worth more than penny, you prat." I retort.

"Yeah, yeah. Is it about the rumors?" Damn him.

I nod once, "The rumor mill has started turning."

"Well, it is true." Hiccup points out.

"I just don't really want to publicize it... it's annoying," I say.

"Or maybe cause it's fa–"

A stream of yelling profanities cuts him off. It echoes in the cafeteria. I turn my head to see the source. It's a cluster-fuck of athletes. Jack is one of them. I linger my eyes on him more. The way he's laughing, a big bright smile. I sigh in relief, at least he isn't depressed.

As if sensing someone was watching over him, he makes eye contact with me. Blue and green clash. He practically beams at me. My heart skips a beat. Stop.

I merely shrug off the dirty looks Hiccup is giving me.

"Psh. Don't act so condescending. I totally see the way you look at Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup instantly turns pink. His Freckles are starting to look more detailed. He even has the audacity to act cool about it.

"A-Astrid Hofferson? No way!" Hiccup sputters, "we're just lab partners."

"Just lab partners?" I insist.

"Ye- _hic –_ YES!" Hiccup practically yells. He visibly shrinks as people give us strange looks.

Another difference between Hiccup and I: he is a terrible at lying and I'm magnificent at it. I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

"uh-huh.. really." I say flatly, "Well, I hope you don't mind her coming towards us."

"What!?" he shrieks. He ducks down under the table.

Yeah. Totally doesn't have a crush on her.

"Hey Rapunzel." Astrid addresses me. I nod back with a smile.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" She asks, tucking her teeth behind her lips.

He's under the table. "Yep, he just left actually."

I hide my mischievous smile behind a cute one. "I can pass a message if you want."

"O-oh, I see. Well, tell him to… You know what, forget it." She says a bit harshly. She stomps away in what I assume is frustration. A redheaded girl quickly joins her side. Astrid kicks a stray chair and comes flying through somewhere.

I whistle a low tone as I stare at her retreating figure. Hiccup pops out from the table.

"Didn't think you like 'em tough girls," I muse.

"Okay, fine, I give up. I do sort of like her." He gives in, and smashed his head down the table.

"Atta boy!" I pat his back as I make my way through the exit.

Hiccup follows me, and struggles to place all his books in his bag. I can see a couple of sketches poking out.

"I was staring to think you were gay."

"What!"

"But lets forget about that, shall we? Tell me about your love story."

"First of all, there is no love story. Secondly, you're enjoying this way too much."

"Yep." I say in a singsong way.

"Anyways, she punched me in face."

Erm. What the fuck?

"How romantic." I winced at the image.

"Things got a lot worse. We got in a lot trouble. Mrs. Taylor forced us to be lab partners. Then there's this big project."

"That's all?" I probe.

"Well.. we started to hang out…to work on the project, of course. But, I got to know her better. Really understand her. I noticed that she's actually a girl, not that much of a tomboy. I started to get attracted, I guess. So..erm yeah. That's about the gist of it"

I sniffle, and I give Hiccup a big bear hug. "Oh, Hiccup! My little boy is all grown up."

"Ugh. You're so embarrassing." Hiccup tries to remove my tight grip, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

I laugh at his outburst. I gently ruffle his hair. "You're a man now. You're a bit of masochist but a man nonetheless."

He rolls his eyes at me, but a hint of smile adorning his face.

.

.

.

I grab books from my locker to prepare for my next class. High school is easy. If you're smart and pretty, that is. Mother has taught me to use beauty as a weapon. Brains are just an added plus.

Jack meets me by my locker. This part isn't easy.

The thing is that I have tricked myself that I'm some tough girl. I'm actually just a scared little girl. This relationship is really hopeless. I hate it. But, I'm doing this for Jack. For terrible reasons, myself included.

"If you want out, just say so." I say nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about it?"

"Look, I won't tell anyone you confessed to Elsa. If you want to break up, just say so."

"Why would I want out?" he says puzzled.

"I see the way you look at her. Other people, actually. People are… making assumptions."

Jack looks guilty for a second, but it quickly replaced with irritation. He leans against the locker next to mine. He looks cute with his varsity jacket.

"Fuck other people." Jack says sternly.

"I'm not that easy." I say jokingly.

Jack lets out a big breath. He stares at me darkly. "The thing is… it's not going to get better. She's been a big part of my life. I can't forget that. It's probably going to be like this. You know that, right?"

I glance at him. I grab a cute fluffy pen.

"If you think I can change… well, I can't."

I slam the locker. I make my way to the classroom. Shit, I'm such a girl. I want to be gotten.

Jack follows me anyways. I take a breath, and I say without looking at him. "If you think I'm going to break up with you, you're wrong."

Jack smiles at this. I hold back one. "I'm pushy, and I'm a bit of bitch sometimes. I'm going to check on your homework everyday. Don't expect me to come to your classes. I want you to walk me to calculus." I say in one quick succession.

"Yes, ma'am." He grabs my books, and holds my hand.

I maintain a cool and casual appearance, but my face says otherwise.

.

.

.

The awkward moment you meet your partner's ex.

Well, not exactly.

As expected, some people would have giant question marks floating above their heads. Others were shocked, and others even felt disappointed. But truthfully, I really didn't care. I was most curious about Elsa's reaction the most. So was Jack, I guess.

"That's some news." Elsa said as she heard about the information. She was right by the other end of the classroom. She was holding a huge pile of pamphlets, probably for the big game coming up.

I felt Jack's hand curl around mine. He obviously feels nervous being in the same room with Elsa. I've noticed how he's been avoiding her. I don't see them with each other that much either.

"You can leave if you want." I say quietly.

Jack doesn't hear me. Or he's ignoring me. Either way he isn't responding. He's way too absorbed in something.

"I thought… he liked me." She says after a bit. She gasped at her own words, even in the entire room heard. She then smiled, that fucking polite smile.

"Ha ha! Just kidding!" she giggles, like a stream of silver bells. "There's no way."

"That wasn't funny."

I can feel Jack's grip loosen, and he darts away from the classroom.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

I hurriedly follow him. Running around the hallways. I can hear footsteps behind me. I ignore it but before I can take off and find Jack, the person places a hand on me. I turn around to go and cuss the hell out of this fucker. My voice dies down as I realize the person.

"Where'd he go?" Elsa said sternly. Her icy cold eyes were penetrating into my own.

"I- I –I don't," I stammer out. My legs turn wobbly-like. She's way into my face.

"Ugh!" She runs to the opposite end of the hallway. Her heels were clicking away in the distance. She leaves a trail of pamphlets on the floor.

I gather myself, and I thought. Where would Jack hide?

Fuck!

Another problem hits me. I don't know shit about Jack.

Stay calm, Punz.

Think like a man. Think like Jack.

I contemplate long and hard. An epiphany comes to me, and I ran. Ran as fast I could.

.

.

.

"How'd you find me here?" Jack questions, his voice echoing in the gym. The ice rink looked menacing.

"Lucky guess?" I attempted to smile, but I ended up shivering. Jesus Christ, are ice rinks really that cold Jack, who was oblivious to my discomfort, looked fine.

We just stood for some time. The bell had rung a long time ago. The whole place was empty and quiet. I quickly realize this has been first time we've actually been alone since that day.

I hastily try to break the silence by coughing, and try to make a light conversation.

"So..it gets pretty cold, huh?"

"You get used to it." Jack shrugs. "When you skate around, it gets a bit stuffy."

"I never tried ice skating before." It looks frightening. I prefer the grass and dirt anyways.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom never allowed it, thought I'd bump my head and get a concussion."

"It's fun. I'll show you sometime."

Then the awkwardness ensues. The sound of the pre-historic air conditioning was the only there.

"Elsa used to be a figure skater." Jack suddenly declared.

I'm not surprised. I can imagine it. She would look perfect and shiny.

"But, she quit a long time ago." Jack paused. "I didn't get it. She really loved it."

"Great. You guys are couple of icicles. It's like the cold never bothered you."

Jack chuckles at my comment. I glance at the boy beside me, and quietly wondered what he was thinking. He was a strange enigma, this boy.

"Funny thing. She used to say the same thing." He chuckled darkly.

"You talk as if she's a different person now." I mutter, but Jack caught it.

"She barely talks to her sister. She shuts herself from us, her family. She doesn't even acknowledge Anna and I anymore." He says bitterly.

I'm a bit nervous here. Jack just said something pretty personal about Elsa. The Elsa we all assumed who was perfect.

"It doesn't even matter that if she likes me back or not." He says angrily. Somehow, I felt that was a lie.

He grabs his hair and messes it up. Tendrils of white tangled up. I felt sad for this boy. He looked so hurt and frustrated.

"I need to know if she's okay." His voice cracks up.

Obviously Jack still has feeling for Elsa. I'm not even going to deny it. Elsa has somewhat feelings for Jack. I can't really confirm anything yet. Both of them are hard to crack.

I stand up, and I gently unattached Jack's hands from his hair. I give him a smile.

"I'm sure Elsa has a lot of things in her mind. Maybe give her some time."

"Y-yeah. Maybe college stuff." He says shakily.

"College stuff." I repeat. I pat his cheeks. "Hey, I got you."

Jack stares at me unusually. He gazed at me intensely. I felt self-conscious so I avert my eyes.

I let go of Jack's face and I grab a lock of my hair. A habit I do when I'm in difficult situations.

Then Jack does this really weird thing. He grabs another lock of her, and plays it. He rolls it between his finger and thumb. I can't say he looked absolute endearing. He slowly leaned forward. The tiny freckles come into view. His eyes were so close, I could see the reflection of my own.

"O-O-Overland!" I call out loudly. The intense flickering of his eyes vanished as if some freaky spell has broken. As if Jack notices what he's been doing. His neck slowly turns red. He stammers out apologies. I just stand there looking at the suddenly bashful boy.

I calm my heart rate down, and gulp silently. "Let's stall the intimacy, shall we?"

"Y-yeah. Of course, if you feel really uncomfortable about –"

"No, no. It's just that I barely know anything about you." I sigh. I run a hand through my hair.

"You want to get to know me?" He says stunned. duh! I'm not that easy, pal.

"We didn't even introduced to each other properly." I deadpan.

Jack grimaces, and ducks his head down. After a jiff, he looks back to me. His signature smirk is back on his face.

"I think I have an idea."

Thor and Odin help me now.

.

.

.

 ***does victory dance***

 **I finally made it longer. Phew! I also hoped that I made things a bit faster.**

 **I had so fun much writing this! I'm glad with the reviews from the last chapter. Oh and yes cameos! Mentioned characters and the like.**

 **Oh and omg. Punz has a bit of potty mouth does she? Eep.**

 **And I also want mother Gothel to be a big impact in her life choices. I feel like she should be rooted to her since she did raise her single handedly.**

 **I love hiccstrid. 3**

 **Leave a review. It helps me a lot in my motivation! :D**

 **Leave some questions if you want. I may or may not answer them ;)**


	4. I might miss you, maybe

AN: this one is a bit angsty. Maybe I should change the rating soon.

.

.

.

"Well, I'm a homosexual." says Merida DunBroch as she pulls down to my driveway. A creepy greyish lot. The sun hits her hair, and it resembles a fiery red flame. A red halo. An angel from hell.

"That's nice, Merida." I say absentmindedly. I gather my things from the floor. Pencils in a disarray. Papers are a crumpled mess.

Merida takes a swig from her bottle. Which doesn't bother me in the slightest. She's a Scott, so apparently she can hold her liquor. I'm German so I can do the same. We have form an unspoken agreement that most our meetings would end up us being totally wasted. I'm not complaining, it makes it easier for us.

Both of us share a connection: mommy problems.

"Let's set something on fire." She starts. She takes another swig from her bottle, wipes her mouth. Her expensive looking sweater smells like booze and pines. The car is moving again, the houses and trees all look like a blur of green and yellow.

"Usually, this is the time you insult my irresponsibility." Merida says. Merida looks at me, and makes her voice a tone higher. "Oh my God, Mer. don't drink and drive! yer gunna get us killed."

"That's hilarious." I say with no humour whatsoever.

"You're being uncharacteristically dry today. Why is that?" She asks. Her eyes boring at me.

"You're too much of pussy to die." I say, my mind was droopy today. "That bottle isn't even real alcohol."

She cackles, a high-pitch annoying laugh. This Merida DunBroch. Not some teenage wasteland junkie.

"Hmm, Don't see Haddork with you today." She probes. The radio is playing some obscure indie music. The sunset is pretty today. When I was little, I thought it meant the world was ending. It looked as if the sun was bleeding.

"He's with Astrid." Merida snorts at this.

"Hofferson? Why would he go for her?"

"Sometimes, people have death wishes."

"God bless that boy." Merida sighs. She does an illegal left turn.

I lean against the window. We're in some foresty-type place. I vaguely remember the area. It's somewhere in the outskirts of the city. It's beautiful. The mountains and trees look really ominous. The lake resembled a deep abyss. You could never guess what was in it.

We leave the car. The music is still playing. Merida runs off to find something to burn. I lean against the car enjoying the view. Actually, this place feels for more like where serial killers dump their victims bodies. I half expect some sexual predator to come by chance.

Despite that, I felt like a little kid again. The times where Merida and I could just escape from our houses and just be freckled snot-nosed children. Back when Merida had this cool bike with a basket, we went to places like this all the time. We were like little Columbus and Magellan in overalls and flashy shoes.

Merida returns with a random piece of withered wood. She throws a match stick into it. It takes a couple of tries to actually burn the thing but it does. Tiny pieces of dust are burning into the air like fireflies.

We just sit there. The music echoing in the distance. The wind gently caressing our backs. Time felt like nothing.

 _"_ _Can I stay sane if I remain the same?"_

The lyrics reverberate into the woods. into my skull.

The silence is broken by Merida. The flames highlighting her features with a yellow light. She looks tired and weary. I can see the dark bags under her bright eyes. So pretty. An intense color of aqua that reminds me of the ocean. It creates a radiance to her. She lights up a cigarette.

"Hey Lassie." I glance at her direction.

"Have you thought about the future?"

Millions of times. Everyday. As long as I can remember.

"Yeah, sometimes."

Merida gives me a forlorn look and ducks down. She twirls her fingers with the laces of her shoes. Old ratty combat boots. I can never understand trends.

"Do you know the legend of the Will'-o-the-wisps?" She asks. Smoke escapes from her lips.

"Can't say I have. What about it?"

"They lead you to doom or treasure. They change your fate."

"I don't believe in fate." I say without missing a beat. Choice and chaos. A good combination.

"Aye, Neither have I. Yet, I still cling into that notion. It doesn't make sense."

"Hmm. Strange." It's hard to think about it.

"Life is strange." Merida states. For once, I can agree.

I'm selfish. I know that. I believe in my own choices. Sometimes, I worry about people. I worry about Hiccup. I worry about Merida. I worry about mother. And now, I worry about Jack. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. We all die.

"Are you going to college, Mer?" I ask. because I felt like it. We're such shitty friends. I need some normalcy with this girl. Generic questions are pleasant and normal. Actually being generic should be a rule now.

She's taken back. it's dark now. The sky is pitch black. I can hear the crickets.

"Yeah. I'm going to college here." I let out a breath. Good. I'm honestly relieved for no reason.

I close my eyes and lay down my hair is probably tangled in some twigs, but I don't care.

I blink. Fast forward and pause. I'm in Merida's car. We're back in my drive way.

"Oy! get your feet off Angus!" Merida pushes my feet down to the floor.

"Christ. Give me a break." I roll my eyes at her. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. I could call for kidnap."

It's quiet again. I assume that Merida is thinking.

"How about you?" Merida asks, she tilts her head to the side.

"Me?"

"College. Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I mutter. Lies, lies, lies.

Merida's eyes grow wide for just a fraction. She reclines down to her seat. Before she can say anything, I throw myself down to her lap. My head buried on her legs. I can't see anything. Merida's ripped jeans are oddly comforting. A mixture of soft flesh and rough denim. She smells like smoky wood and pinecones. Actually, I don't even know what pinecones smell like.

"Er, Punzie." She says awkwardly, "I'm pretty sure that I'm the only gay one here."

I tell her to shut up, but she can't hear me. I'm smothering myself. We stay like this for a few minutes. I can feel Merida easing up, as she tangles her fingers into my hair. I can hear her adjusting her position so she can lean on the window. Merida taps soft rhythms on my scalp.

"I'd never thought you were that type." she whispers.

I don't say anything. Is it fine if we remain like this?

"Have you talked to Hiccup?" I ask her. My voice muffled.

She manages to hear, "Y-yeah. This morning. Something about an ear." She says.

Hiccup and Merida try to ignore the elephant in the room. One time, we were super duper wasted. We passed out somewhere in Hiccup's backyard. Merida kissed Hiccup. Hiccup kissed back. Then it was mess of flusteredness and humiliation. We never ever talked about that night.

"That's nice. I'm happy."

"Are you really?"

I get back on my sit, and grab my things. I hastily try to exit the car. I run to the front, getting rid of my the twigs and dirts still stuck into my hair. I jam my keys into the door, and I shut the door from the rest of the world.

.

.

.

"Darling, work called in and I won't be home in a couple of weeks. Make sure to eat, I left money on the table. Don't forget to do your chores, and homework. No pets. Honestly, Rapunzel. Don't do anything rash. No going out. You're giving me early greys now a days, Just Kidding! Mother loves you. Oh and don't forget to lose a couple of pounds, you're getting a bit on the chubby side. I'm just saying coz I wuv you. Anyways, Tata!"

"Love, mother." I mutter. I clip the note on the fridge, a growing collection.

Pascal, my pet chameleon, stares at me blankly from the wall. Mother is allergic to anything that has fur. So I couldn't get anything normal like a hamster or a cat. Whatever normalcy is for losers.

"It's just you and me now, Pascal." I place pascal on my shoulder, and fall to the sofa. The television playing news about a lost princess being found.

I snort. How cliche. A lost princess found? I don't give a shit. Princesses always get their happily ever afters, after all.

I unlock my phone. I scroll through some old photos. Awkward selfies with Hiccup, sunsets, flowers, a wasted Merida. A throbbing pain shoots up in my chest when I see my ex. Old memories swarm into my head. Smoulders, and new dreams. Sweet nothings, breathy declarations, intense whispers. Doe brown eyes invade my senses.

I press the delete button so fast. I barely even comprehended what just happened.

God, I am so fucked up.

I quickly go to Jack's social network profile. I save all his pictures. I replace my screensaver to a picture of him in after a hockey game. He won obviously. He adorned a mega-watt smile. A hockey stick in one hand and trophy in the other.

I stare quietly at it. His face is directly looking at the camera. Dark hair, and blue eyes. Pearly whites. Every girl's dream. My personal James Dean.

 _Mine_.

How oddly comforting.

I sleep without dreaming. I tightly clutch that photo of Jack next to my heart.

.

.

.

A phone call wakes me up. The incessant ringing gives me a headache. I'm tempted to press the decline button. Who calls in the middle of the fucking night?

I try to wipe out the sleep from my eyes. Without checking the caller ID, I accept the call.

"Hello?" I call out rather sleepily.

I hear a of rustle until a voice actually say something.

"Hi." My heart rate just skyrocket. I'm wide awake.

"I know it's a bit late…" Jack trails off.

"Yeah."

"But, uh, here." Then there's guitar strumming.

"I'm good at wasting time. I'm scared of mimes. I know you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a moustache.." Jack sings. I feel myself floating. Which is ridiculous. I blink, and I can feel a few tears starting to build up. I realise that fact that at this ungodly hour that Jackson Overland is serenading to me.

When he ends the song, I can feel my cheeks burn brighter than a thousand suns. The song needed a bit more practice, clearly, but the thought of it made me so giddy.

"So, uh, Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time."

"Y-yeah." I bite my lip.

"…was I bad?" Jack asks after awhile.

"No! not at all. Work on your rhyming…but it's really great." I lean back on the sofa, I twirl a lock of hair. "No one has ever done that for me."

"I would've done that by your window," he pauses. "but I don't know where you live."

I feel myself giggling like a school girl. This boy will be the death of me. Seriously.

"You're so cute." I say. I sniffle a little. This is the cheesiest thing anyone has done for me and I'm friends with Hiccup!

"Wow. Okay, totally didn't hurt my pride. Not at all." I can feel him rolling his eyes.

I can feel my heartbeat. It strums like Jack's playing. This kid isn't going to promise me the world, but whenever he does things like this I feel like he is. I don't deserve it.

I don't know where we're going.

We just stay like this. We talked about anything. We listen to each other's breathing, and that is enough for me. The world is just background music. Even without touching each other, I can feel warmth all over my body. But good things come to an end.

"It's getting late," He mumbles. A bit rustling, and I realise he's on his bed. I absentmindedly draw an invisible sketch of his face on the fabric of my pyjamas.

"You need to sleep." I say gently. He probably worked on this the whole night.

"Hmm." Jack says offhandedly. His light breathing echoing into the receiver. "Make sure you do something for me toooo…no, I want the sprinkled one…yeah.." He mumbles.

I chuckle at his tone. Adorable. "I'll think of something."

"You better.." He says in mock warning tone.

"Night, Jack."

"Later, Punz-zaaay…" Then I hear light snoring and the phone dropping somewhere.

The call ends.

…

Now, I can't fucking sleep.

The TV plays white noise. The tv stations are probably gone by this time. I lean back against the sofa. The black and white colors invade the room like straight out from a bogart film. Pascal is nowhere to be seen.

I look through the huge mirror that's across room. Then back to the wall. The house is filled with mirror and portraits. My mother needs mirrors more than oxygen. So mirrors are everywhere in the god damn house. A childhood fear tucked away in my sub-conscious. Growing up, it used to creep me out. Everywhere I went, I was there. I felt really isolated. That the only person in this empty and shallow house was this blonde little girl. It felt haunted. A shallow emptiness that I felt every time I walked. If you stand still, very still. You can't even tell if it's you anymore.

But now, I'm not afraid anymore. Or maybe I am. It's hard, sometimes your fears can mutate into something even worse. There's a list of things that I am now truly frightened of. It's not very long, but it's understandable.

1.) Intangible things. Things I cannot see or touch have always frightened me. Things I can't fight with. Painting has always helped me from having a nervous breakdown. I'm a realist. Deal with it.

2.) Judgement. I can agree on Hiccup with this (he still denies, though) That all-knowing presence that hovers over your shoulder like a fucking cloud. My mother's expectations, the pressure, and other people. I can feel it cutting into me like an ambivalent knife. Deepening into my veins.

I'm not mentioning the last one. Or else I'm going to freak out.

I call Hiccup. It takes two calls before he actually answers.

"H'ullo." His nasally voice comes in.

"Tell me about Van Gogh's ear."

"What the hell," insert rustling here. "It's four in the morning, Punz."

"Why did he cut off his ear?" I ask.

"He was crazy. A lunatic. He got into a fight with his friend…" He trails off.

"I know that! Gauguin, Gauguin. That was him right?"

Hiccup mumbles something incoherent into the receiver.

"Hiccup what you said a while ago. About letting go?"

"Yeah." He's not actually listening, but I don't care.

"I'm not afraid. You're afraid. Quite frankly, I think you're a fucking idiot if you ever thought about not letting go. You're such a wuss. Fucking Chicken shit." I say in one quick succession. I'm so angry.

"Is there are reason why you're verbally abusing me?" Hiccup asks, a bit more seriously.

I take deep breaths. Hiccup is smart. He can figure this out. "Can I stay sane if I remain the same?"

"What?"

"Just some lyrics from a song I heard." I think for a moment. A second or two. There's an inevitable wall that this friendship is gonna hit soon. I just know it. I think Hiccup knows too. "It's a good song."

"Are you okay, Rapunzel?" Serious Hiccup is serious. He's using my first name.

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"You need to sleep." This sounds familiar…

"Okay."

"and Punz?"

"Yeah?" I answer shakily.

"Make sure you wake up."

.

.

.

 **dundundun**

 **Lolz. I'm back to being slow again. sheesh.**

 **Ohmygod. Merida is the best. Writing down her lines, I can literally hear her voice.**

 **Funny thing, i can barely remember what I ate for lunch yet I can still remember that song from 2010. Good job.**

 **This story is kind of for myself. I mean like a meditating or therapeutic way. Seriously, I've been mad lately. This story calms me.**

 **oh and trivia (this is completely useless so ignore me.)**

 **I am terrified of mirrors. Especially that flapping thing. The ones in dress up games or simulators. That is disturbing. I don't know. maybe cos I'm a wuss T3T.**

 **The mirror weren't supposed to be mention but there's literally tons of mirrors in my house. Have you seen Occulus? dat shit scarred me. so I just put it durrrr.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. it helps me out a lot. R &R is appreciated.**


	5. Paths

Sometimes it bothers me that I don't have a father. Rather of the thought of being an illegitimate child or being adopted by mother Gothel's good soul (haha). It has never really bother me. I didn't really care what others thought of me. Maybe it's my existential crisis acting up again, but I feel as if a part of me is just absent.

I was the kid who didn't celebrate father's day in school. My kiddy brain was forced to do the tradition. The cards or gifts were usually thrown in the trash or sent to the guidance office. I never really imagined him, but I did have hope that one day I'd get to see him. I tricked myself into believing that he was the one who sent those floating lights from the moon. I wanted to believe that he still acknowledged my existence.

If little kids wrote letters to Santa Claus. I wrote letters to my father.

Mother was never a supportive parent in the first place. She always looked so distant. There are times that I catch her looking at me a bit longer. The secret glances and the occasional glare. Perhaps, I am a perpetual reminder of a mistake. She hated my so-called obsession with my absent father.

"Rapunzel, Why are you still talking about him?! I'm the one who raised you! Fed you! cared for you! Stop with this obsession of yours, He never loved me! You are never going to meet your father ever!"

Even now, I can still feel it. The constant reminder to never ever leave the house or anything stupid. She has her moments though. Despite being an eternal narcissistic bitch, she can actually be a mother.

"My parents want to meet you." Jack suddenly said one day leaning against the locker next to mine. I was busy trying to tame the tangled mess of blonde hair. I tie it up in a messy bun.

"Really?" I replied. Honestly, I didn't actually think Jack would tell his folks about us. Parents are weird to think about. High school is literally another dimension.

"uh huh. For dinner. Tonight actually." He says sheepishly.

"Guess I don't have a choice, huh?" I gruellingly respond. A lock of hair falls on my face, and I am tempted to chop it off.

"I'm sorry." He bows. A slight blush on his cheek. Cute.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm an absolute wreck thinking about the day I meet your parents."

I pause. I stare quietly at Jack.

"You want to meet my parents?"

I didn't really plan to tell mother about Jack at all.

or that I was in a relationship anyhow.

Jack quickly realises and his mouth goes slack. His blue eyes as wide as saucers. His pale face flushed with pink.

"D-d-did I say that?" he stuttered. I nod slowly.

"Y-yeah! I do want to meet um your p-parents. I mean given the chance that your dad would you, know accept me and stuff. I mean you're kind of pretty independent and stuff, and you're kind of like, uh, scary- I mean fiesty! I could imagine that you got that from your dad and-"

"I never met my dad actually." I say flatly.

"Shit. I mean, damn, uh I'm sorry. It's completely fine if you don't want to talk about it–err, unless you do, I,uh––"

"Overland, It's okay." that shut him up. "I'll.. talk to mother about it."

I give him a small smile, "Yeah, I'll meet your parents. Seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure. Seven is great." He grins shyly. Who knew Jackson Overland could be shy?

"So, uh, you wanna eat lunch?"

"Oh, I brought lunch." I grab my slightly stuffier lunch box.

Jack smile dims, "O-oh. Um Well, I'll go get some in the cafeteria." He walks past me.

I quickly grab his wrist. My hand tingling from touching him. "No! I brought lunch."

He smiles wryly. He's getting annoyed. "Yeah, you did."

Fuck. I need to be more articulate! "… _For the both of us._ " It was Jack turn to blush. We probably looked like a pair tomatoes.

"Unless you don't wanna eat it." I try place it back in my bag, but before I do Jack grabs the box from me.

I look up to him. His face looking by the side, poorly concealing his embarrassed face.

"Let's have lunch." He mutters.

My heart could win gold the olympics.

.

.

.

Sometimes, I like to reassess my life choices. It made me think a lot. Which always left depressed and exhausted. Most of the time, people think I'm in my own world. I suppose I am.

When I'm not being bat-shit crazy, that is.

Currently, I'm in the library…with Jack.

Why the library? It's my sanctuary. I know this place like from top to bottom, left to right, down to… whatever. You get what I mean. The old librarian seems to agree to this unspoken agreement since. I'm usually here. She's a kind old widow. She tells me stories about her late husband. I read the books here and she loves me for it. I'm probably her most favourite person. Sometimes, she gives me some sour hard candy. I have gained the right to eat lunch here.

When I arrive, I give her a genuine smile. She returns my smile with a grin. Her retro glasses perched on her nose.

"Oh Rapunzel, it seems that you have an assistant to reading all these books."

Assistant? what the fu-

"Is this your boyfriend, perhaps?" She gestures to white-haired boy next to me.

My immediate answer is no, but then I realise he actually is my boyfriend.

fuck.

You could say this was a our first impromptu study/lunch date. Books, and reading equals studying. Hello, technically this is still a learning process. But, for the past twenty minutes we have done absolutely nothing besides the occasional question. I've been constantly stealing glances at Jack. The sound of a pencil scratching against the paper were only heard.

Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but I have notice some things about him. The way he bites his pencil when faced with a difficult question, it only leaves slights dents on it. When he wipes his nose with his sleeve. When he doesn't write, he hums. From my view, his hair messy as always looks like feathers. I have inexplicable urge to run my hands through to test it fluffiness.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jack breaks me from my daze. A half smile on his face. Pencil between his pearly whites. I've been caught.

"Just seeing if you done any work." I say coolly. "I don't want you to slack off."

"Sure, Punz. Anything you say. I know you're checking me out." He leans backs and stretches his arms.

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I did not."

"You did too. Can't help, huh?" He laughs. The librarian shushes him, and scolds him. Her face says otherwise though, Her dentures were a shining like the freaking sun. Traitor!

We continue to do our respective duties. Sometime after that, my foot felt a slight shove. I regarded it as an accident, but not even a second later there was another shove but it lingered on it more.

Footsies?

This kid is literally the cutest.

I bite back a giggle and I play along. Jack's shoes were discarded a while ago and I felt his icy cold toes touching mine. I retract my feet.

He pouts. "Aww, why'd you stop."

I tuck my feet under legs. "You're freezing!"

"Maybe, I'm just too cool for you?" he says cheekily.

"Uh no, I realized what a cheesy loser you are." I raise an eyebrow.

I won't deny it. Jack is _cool_. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even understand how cool he is, nor does he even realize it. I'm too messed up for him.

Jack leans in, and grabs a lock of hair. He twirls it between his fingers, and gently kisses it.

Damn it!

"What are you doing?" I inquire. He's doing this thing now more times I can count.

"You looked out of it." Then he widens his mouth to an ear-splitting grin, "Through observation, this technique has proved successful to bring you back to earth."

"Well, what's the success rate?"

"hmm, probably ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent."

"what about the other point one percent? I tease.

"Oh, Well if all else fails.." He leans even closer. We are practically nose to nose. I look down on his lips. It's a pale pink color. I immediately get flustered. I did not look at that!

He kisses the corner of my mouth.

Oh Goddesses. They are really sending me to my little heaven.

I take a huge bite off my tuna sandwich.


	6. The demons can swim

**Hello, dear readers.**

 **I'm sorry for the hiatus. I've been busy with school and life has been throwing rocks at me. I didn't have the time or inspiration to write. Thank you for waiting.**

 **Oh and Yeah, it's my birthday today :) 1/3/XX**

 **tbh, this story is slowly making a new turn. which is so stressful :p**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON**

 **Review or favourites are love :)**

Today is just as uneventful like the other days of the week.

Well, except y'know, I'm going to meet Jack's parents.

I've had my fair share of boyfriends. I never really got to meet their parents which is the reason why it makes me feel so nervous.

Hiccup the hermit has finally realised that he has been neglecting his best friend since…Actually Hiccup and I were friends in like the seventh grade which felt like forever but it was literally like, what, five years ago?

We were not Jack and Elsa who were friends since snowballs and fun time and diaper rashes. We actually hated each other's guts. We were forced to like each other since Hiccup was new to the block. The Haddocks moved here sometime in the summer. They had a moving bus and bazillions of suitcases. They were loaded. It was only Stoick who knew how to speak in english being a former politician and all. Valka and Hiccup were just following him like lost puppies.

My mother wanted to warmly greet them. Obviously, that wasn't her intention. She wanted to see how filthy rich the Haddocks were. Wouldn't blame her, it seemed like everyone in the entire neighbourhood wanted see their wealth.

My mother forced me to meet the Haddocks. She held my gripped my hand like an iron clamp. Her fake polite smile on her face.

"Rapunzel, be nice to the Haddocks. I heard they had a son." She says.

"So what? It's not like I can have friends over." I spat.

Preparing for the almighty slap. She bared her teeth and said, "Ra––"

"Hello." Stoick stood on the other side of the door. His voice hoarse and throaty. His red flaming hair was all I could see. I was pretty short. "You are neighbours, correct?"

My mother returned with a sickly sweet smile in return. Her cheek bones as high as sky scrapers. She held out a thin and perfectly manicured hand towards Stoick.

"Hello, I'm Gothel." Yes my mother's name is her own last name. Thank God, I got away with Rapunzel Corona. "This is my daughter, Rapunzel."

"Ah, Stoick Haddock." They shake each other's hand. A firm grip from what I can see. I flinched at the booming voice Stoic as he yells something in norse. A wiry and gangly kid comes shuffling about. He looked nothing like Stoick, he resembled more like a twig. Buck teeth and freckles.

"This is Rapunzel." He points towards me. The kid snorts. Aww, Hell no.

I glare at him.

"This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third." Stoick proudly declares. He thumps his hand to his hard. Hiccup looks beyond embarrassed and hides under his overgrown bangs. I snort. He glares at me.

Back to the present, Hiccup was sitting crossed legged on my floor. Star Wars was playing on the television.

"Ok, What about this?" I hold up a purple frilly summer dress and a white lacy dress.

"I still don't get why you couldn't ask Merida to to do this." He grunts. He takes a bite from his granola bar.

"She said she was busy. Something about target practice." I sigh. "Oh my God, Hiccup just pick one."

"Umm, the white one?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Was that a question?"

"No. The white one's nice."

I slip on the white dress. "Well?"

Hiccup takes his eyes off the TV. His eyes meeting mine.

"Beautiful."

I blink.

What?

"Uh, thanks." I manage to say. The atmosphere suddenly weird. I shrug off the invisible dust off my shoulders. It makes my bones crack. The sound's of Harrison Ford voice echoing in the room.

"I'm gonna go." I grab a coat from my chair. "C'mon. Mother might come in any minute now."

Hiccup shuts the TV off. The lights go off too. We're covered in darkness.

I grab the door knob. It's almost like a routine for me.

Hiccup holds my hand. We stay like this for a moment until I finally push the door open.

I made the mistake of catching my reflection in the mirror, a sweaty, ghost-pale slip of a thing with blonde hair plastered on my forehead and pupils almost swallowing irises. I paused for a second, looked at myself. The makeup barely concealed the exhaustion. I looked like a wreck.

Why did Hiccup find me beautiful?

I want to cry. Really, I do. Well.. I can't, I'm an independent woman after all.

 _No, You're not a woman._

There should have been some red flags that the tiny voices in my head sounded exactly like my mother.

"P-Punz, can I say something?" Hiccups croaks.

I don't answer. Hiccup takes my silence as a yes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"Hic, that was a long time ago. I'm over it."

"We were really immature. We barely even knew anything.. Damn it, Punz, I was so scared, and confused and––"

I sigh.

I face Hiccup. His face red and freckled. Freckles that I loved to trace like constellations. Milky, freckled, and knobby-kneed Hiccup. God, Damn it. Why do you always look like a fucking child?

This thing that haunts me. That haunts Hiccup. It slowly choking us.

God, Hiccup, why did you let me do this to you? Why did you let me do this to my self? _You fucking idiot!_

God, It's not his fault. It's _absolutely_ not his fault. Yet this guilt-stricken face says otherwise. I can feel it every time. I can't bare to look at Hiccup that way. Those damn eyes that reflect pity, sadness, guilt, and fuck!

If anyone even heard my thoughts, I might as well be officially insane.

I am so bi-polar. That's not even funny.

Hiccup..He does not deserve me as a friend. I am a horrible wreck. So very pathetic. This is what I've been reduced to. A small and wavering snot-nosed child lost in some dark place. Throwing temper tantrums and looking for someone to hold one.

 _And maybe there is someone.._

Shut up, conscience. I'm through listening to you.

I'm fighting with someone doesn't even exist. Pfft, I'm such a disappointment.

It makes me feel so suffocated. Of all people, I do not want Hiccup to look at me like that.

How can he see me so beautiful, when he knows who I really am?

It does not makes sense.

"Hiccup, you're here now. That's good enough." It really is.

"..You know I love you right? I really love you."

I nod my head in response. I love you.

"I love you." He whispers quietly. "I'm not leaving you alone ever. I promise that."

"Ok." and that's it.

Everything feel so heavy. I can feel tons of bricks fall onto my shoulders.

sigh.

Well, time to face the Overlands.

.

.

.

After that emotional turmoil, I have finally arrived to Jack's house.

I instinctively look at the house next to it. An identical townhouse. I remember the house clearly, it's Elsa's. My eyes rake over to homely welcome mat place on the front door. I remember the last time I came over, I threw up all over the very same mat after a drunken rendezvous in one of the famous Arendelle sisters parties. Oh God, that was not a night to remember.

The cold biting air slaps me out of my trance. I quickly walk over to the door. Before I can even knock, the door opens.

Elsa.

You have got to be kidding me.

My hand was midway from knocking so it made an awkward pose for me. It was directly proportioned to her nose. Just a lone tiny millimetre and I have might as well boinked the girl.

"Why are you here?" Elsa harshly asks. Whoa, there.

before I can answer (and say a witty comeback), someone yelled from I assume was the kitchen. "Elsa, dear, who's at the door?" Still neither, Elsa and I move from our positions. I watch the girl quietly judge me as I narrowly glare.

A woman with kind brown eyes stands next to Elsa, a dish rag on her hand. Her face is contorted in confusion until she lights up in realisation. Elsa immediately straightens her posture, and a polite smile fixated on her face.

"Oh my! You must be Rachel." She beams. Her smile reminds me of Jack.

"Rapunzel." I correct.

"Oh, come in, come in, you must me freezing." She pulls me inside. I'm suddenly overcome with loud laughter and smell of cooking.

Children run and about. The occasional loud booming laughter. Glasses clinking house is filled with warm light and smoky wood scents.

Jack is nowhere in sight.

Oh God, when Jack wanted me to meet his parents, I didn't think he would introduce me to his entire lineage.

I grip my sweater tightly. My coat was put away in some closet.

"I was so excited to meet you! I never thought you would be this pretty!" Mrs. Overland gushes. She lost me on that last part. I just continuously nod my head at her.

"Oh stay here, here have some ice tea, Dinner is almost ready. I'll go get Jack!" She says quickly. She makes a beeline to the kitchen, skilfully dodging running children.

The atmosphere is uneasy. I quietly sip on my glass.

I watch the adults laughing in groups, some teens huddled in some corner. Kids playing with their gameboys. I lean against the wall. I feel so..alienated.

"Punzie?!"

I almost choke on my drink.

"A-Anna?" I croak out.

"Oh my gosh!" She gapes. She sprints towards me. Her footfalls making drinks, and figurines shake like a freaking seismic wave. "I can't believe you're here."

"It's been such a long time we've seen it other." She says. "What brings you here."

I hesitate a bit, but I realize there really isn't any excuse. "Overland invited me."

"Oh my God, so you're really are his girlfriend! You're meeting the family. That's so cute!" She gushes. "I mean, God, when I introduce Hans to my family. It wasn't cute and amazing. Elsa completely flipped! Like, Jeez, she hasn't talked to me in like forever, and now she acts all pretentious and shit. She just got so mad, and Oh My GOD I was like what the hell is your problem? and she was like jesus, anna why are you such a fucking child Like SERIOUSLY, What is her problem? she treats me like a baby!" She huffs. "Ugh. I can't even!"

"Y-yeah." I laugh awkwardly. I twirl a lock of hair. "I get what you mean."

I scan over the crowd, I back track a bit when I see a head of white hair. My eyes zero on him.

He laughs noisily with a couple of kids. A small girl perched on his back. In his hands are branches that placed on his head. His face contorting to many expressions. Children surround him laugh and mimicking his actions. I feel myself getting warm and light. I smile at the sight.

"––Oh my God! there he is!" Anna breaks my reverie. She beams at me and yells loudly, louder than a freaking train horn I might add. "JACK! JACK! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!"

Like a freaking piece of meet somewhere in the wilderness, all eyes focused on me. Everything was eerily quiet.

Like always, I got the same look from everyone. And I should really get used to it. Everyone had the same confusion in their heads.

"Jack's girlfriend isn't Elsa?" was clearly in their minds like a fucking bill board in big bold letters.

Thanks Anna, you're a real pal.

 **AN:**

 **Oh my! The dreaded meet and greet (interrogation) has finally come! Well in the next chapter hehe. AND WHAT, PUNZIE HAS DONE SOMETHING HORRIBLE THAT ONLY HICCUP KNOWS? What could it be? lol well I know of course.**

 **(this story is a mess)**

 **Thank you for the reviews from last chapter! You guys rock!**

 **Please Review and Fave this story! It helps me out a lot! :)**


	7. All those other people

**Hello, dear readers!**

 **Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters. It helps me a lot. It's like fuel to an engine y'know?**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was seated next Jack thankfully. The entire table consisted of some authority-looking people. Some teenagers here and there. Even if the food smelled heavenly, it couldn't stop the uneasiness overcoming my body.

Families make me feel weird. Maybe it's because of having a single parent or just that I never felt so… surrounded. Unlike me, Jack's family didn't stretch to his parents but to his sister, his cousins, aunts and uncles and grandparents.

Th one thing I notice among all of them is that they share the same warm honey brown eyes. It's probably a genetic thing, but what puzzles me is that Jack has blue eyes which really stands out from all of them. An icy electric blue amongst them.

"So Rapunzel…" Mr. Overland stars, "How'd my boy get a girl like you?"

I can feel the stares burning in every side of my body. Ready to judge.

Before I can even answer, and damn! it seems like everyone is ready to cut me off.

"Well, I asked her out." Jack says simply. Oh okay, he spared me the embarrassment. Thank God. "Won her over with this bad boy." He smiles devilishly. Oh well, that's not an over all lie…

"Ah! The Overland smile never gets old, it's a lady killer I'm tellin' ya. That's how I got your mother.." He raises his glass of wine, and all the male occupants literally cheered.

Jack quietly gags.

"How's school?" Mrs. Overland intercepts, she give her husband an annoyed look. "I hear from Jack that you're quite bright."

"Well, I just maintain some grades." Goddamn you, Econ!

Jack, once again, says something totally unnecessary. "Actually she's one of the candidates for valedictorian."

I can feel my laughter bubble up in my throat. Jesus Christ, I didn't even bother anymore. Being a candidate was good enough anyways. Hiccup was most likely to take the spot.

Mrs. Overland brightens up. I can seriously see a glow coming from her. "Oh really? That's wonderful!"

"Pft, That's so like Jack! Picking girls who are smarter than him." Anna says.

"That's quite a number," I say offhandedly. Jack gapes at me. Everyone takes a moment with what I said, then suddenly everyone laughs.

"Oh my Goodness! I do not remember the last time I've seen an A in Jackson's report card."

"I'm pretty sure all he got was the loyalty award."

"And a couple of detention slips."

Jack sticks his tongue out at everyone, then blows a raspberry to me. "You're mean."

I snap his mouth shut.

"Junior year must be putting you guys through hell. I'm telling ya," Mr. Overland says, sipping a glass of wine. "Especially for you Rapunzel, All those classes and practice exams must be taken a toll on ya.. You must be thinking about those colleges before you graduate.. I swear never do it last minute! hahaha!"

"Actually, um, I'm a senior." I correct awkwardly. "I'll be graduating in a few months."

Elsa rolls her eyes.

Mr. Overland leans forward, interest piqued.

"Oh! then where are you planning to go?"

oh shit.

I can feel Jack burning his eyes into my head. A question I have been avoiding since forever.

"I'm going to a local university." I say with ease. I don't remember how many times I've practiced that line.

"Rapunzel?"

I felt ice encaged my entire body. I felt frozen in fear. I turn my head towards the voice.

"M-mother?"

The fucking devil who wears Prada.

"Oh my, You must be Rapunzel's mother! I'm Ellen, why don't you have a seat."

What . the. fuck.

Why is my mother here?

I instinctively straighten my posture. My hands rested on my lap.

"We were expecting you! We are absolutely thrilled that you managed to come."

"Well, I had to cancel a few meetings." She smiled icily.

"Well, we thank you for giving us your time."

I sneak a glance at my mother. She was studying every bit of the room. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of children playing with food.

"Why is my mother here?" I whispered harshly to Jack.

"Mom wanted to meet her. She probably got it in your school record. She's part of the PTA."

Why am I not surprised?

"I can't really stay long." mother says, flicking her phone.

"It's fine! We just wanted to meet Rapunzel's family. She's a nice girl."

"I raised her, didn't I?" She replies confidently,

"Yes, I'm sure you're proud of your daughter's achievements." Mr. Overland speaks up.

"Hmm, it would be nice if she's done more." She hissed. "Honestly, Rapunzel. Did you think you've gotten in that school? Especially art! Quite a useless degree, if you ask me."

"M-mother!"

"She's always going on and off about this! Blahblahblah. Don't take it as an insult, darling, but you're paintings are not that good.. You're a smart girl. You can do better. Why don't you become like mumsy here?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yeah, fuck that. I wanna be an artist."

"Well, what you want doesn't matter, honey. It's more like what you need to be."

"I've already been accepted to SFIA." I shoot back.

"Don't undermine you're accomplishments, Rapunzel." She smiled politely. Grabbing a piece of lettuce. "You got places like NYU, Berkeley, and even Harvard for goodness' sake. End of discussion."

"But–"

"I said END OF DISCUSSION." She growls. Her phone goes off. "Well, that's my assistant.. So I should be going now…You have a lovely home. Goodbye."

I feel her heels clicking away in the distance until I can hear the door slam.

"Wow, uh. Your mother is very…professional." comments.

I nod my head.

"…she's right Rapunzel, you shouldn't throw away your accomplishments..Don't set yourself too low..but I think SFIA is a great school." Mrs. Overland says.

"Must be pretty talented to get into a school like that.." someone says at the end of the table.

We continue to eat quietly. The table was engulfed by a cold atmosphere. I could cut the atmosphere with my butter knife.

"Uh, Punz and I are going to my room. Is that okay?" Jacks stands up. He grabs my hand .

"Yes, dear. It's fine. Just leave your plates here."

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Overland." I bow.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Take care of him alright?" She winks.

I blush ten shades darker.

.

.

After that, We both find ourselves in Jack's room. Both of us sitting down on the bed, facing each other. The only light was the moon from Jack's window.

I look around the room as subtly as I can. The room was littered with rock bands and trophies. A

framed picture of a Jack and a little girl catches my attention.

"I'm sorry."

"huh?" I sputter out, feeling my face boil.

"About dinner…I wanted to meet your mom." He pouts. "I didn't even get to talk to her."

I can feel my anger simmer down, but it's not enough.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know. I'm sorry." He places his head on my shoulder. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks, his voice muffled in my sweater

I can't stay mad at him.

"Please, Punzie.. I don't want to be alone."

"You..you have to call me all the time."

"Ok."

"And take me to a proper date." _What are you doing, Rapunzel?_

Being spontaneous, I shoot back.

"Ok." He kisses the side of my neck.

I stiffen at the contact, and I end up gripping his arm tightly.

"Ow." Jack leans back and clutches his arm.

Oh my God.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I didn't grip him that hard, right?

"Oh no, no ,no. Don't worry. You didn't hurt me.." He laughs nervously. "More like, I hurt myself."

"What?" Ok, Jack has totally lost me. Is this chivalry or something?

"Ok, fine..just don't panic or scream or anything, Ok?" He grabs the hem of his sweater.

"Uh, sure." I bite my lip. Worst case scenarios play in my head.

Ok, there's a five percent chance that Jack may kill me and get away with it.

"Don't get mad, alright?"

Jack lifts his sweater off. I am greeted by the sight of a pale and toned stomach. It slowly reaches up to his head. He gently peels it off. he throws the clothing in a dark corner.

Holy shit.

Lo and behold, the godly sight of Jackson Overland. His arms and his chest was inked with intricately designed tattoos. White snowflakes littered around his arm, each and every kind was unique. Trees that spreader their branches around his body. There was a realistically drawn wolf on his bicep followed by a tiny fox.

"Wow."

"So, uh, too much?" He sheepishly smiles. The messy hair didn't help his appearance one bit.

"When did you get these?"

"Well, I started doing them when I was fourteen by myself, they were tiny bits. I got a friend who owns a tattoo shop nearby, and he did some pretty cool stuff." He says in one quick succession. "Since then, he's pretty much done everything else. The Wolf and fox are the latest ones,"

"…Can I touch it?" I ask hesitantly.

Jack's face goes from sheepish to beet red. He coughs. "..G-go..Ahead."

I scoot closer to him. The ends of my hair touch his legs. I pretend to ignore Jack's shallow breathing. I trace my fingers on the dark lines that scars his arm. Each point and crooked line looked so beautiful. I accidentally scrape my fingernail on his skin. He visibly recoils.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"S'okay." He breathes out.

I study each and every drawing. There has to be some deep meaning in these. What kind of seventeen year old boy that basically inked his entire upper body would just do this?

I lift his arm gingerly. I follow the lines until I come across a word.

Or rather a name.

"Who's Pippa?"

Jack widens his eyes at me. I blink my eyes at him.

He looks away from me. I can feel my heart creak like old floorboards.

"..My sister." He answers quietly.

"I'm sorry." I say automatically. Maybe it's because I have no words.

"Why are you sorry? You don't even know her." He says harshly.

"Because she's important to you. She must have been a good kid."

"…She was."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ok." He takes a deep breath. "We were dumb kids, basically. Every winter, we would venture out into the woods. There was frozen pond, so we went skating there almost everyday."

"We would just pretend we were like flying across the sky. Sometimes Elsa and Anna joined us, but I felt like it was just something that was special for the two of us. Then one day while we were skating, the ice cracked right under Pippa and I."

"She was terrified. I was terrified. She looked at me, like she knew it was the end.. I couldn't do that to her. So I improvised, told her it was a game. I whisked her away with my hockey stick. She was safe, but the ice gave up on me."

"When I woke up in the hospital, I was connected to millions of wires and tubes. My head was blurry. I remember my parents crying a lot, they kept saying how it was a miracle. I died for thirty seconds. How I was the survivor of the traumatic event."

"What happened to Pippa?" I ask reluctantly.

Jack stares at me with hollow eyes. It creepily reminded me of a dead fish. "She dove into the war and dragged me back. She faced the cold weather while heaving a person who was twice her size. She died from hypothermia."

"Jack," I was crying at this point. This is just so sad.

"Hey, don't cry." He wipes the tears that manage to escape my eyes. "I didn't get to save her, but at least I tried."

"No, no. You did. You saved her." I try to say. "The thought that you being gone was too much for her. She did it for you."

"It should've been me." He lowers his head down.

I can't stand this anymore. I grab Jack's face. I crush my mouth against his. The moment I feel him responding to the kiss, I was gone. I didn't care about my problems. I ignored the stupidity of my situation, considering the fact I had to go deal with all this bi-polar crap. I felt his arm wrap around my sides, and the same giddy, weightless, heart-stopping feeling ran through my body like hot electricity.

A knock interrupts us, and I can feel the heat between us. The residue of my lipgloss was on Jack's lips. It smeared a little on his pale cheek.

 _"_ _Jaaaaack. I'm bored."_ a squeaky voice calls from the other side of the door.

Jack heaves long shallow breaths, before replying. "I'll be right there, Emma."

 _"_ _Hurry up!"_

I didn't even realize that Jack had kissed me once more. Then walked quietly to the door. The sounds of laughing children echoing into the room.

 _Did I just make out with Jackson Overland?_

 ** _Ho, ho, ho. Did I just do that?! Damn, these "scenes" make me blush! (/A/)_**

 ** _Anyways leave a review, and favourite it if you want :)_**


	8. Queens and Princesses

**Hello, it's been quite some time ;-;. I don't have enough time to write due to school. It's really exhausting. Obviously thats not a good enough reason :(. Anyways, this is a bit short, maybe its a filler chap. So Please fave or review if you like this chap. it means a lot. :D**

 **And also this is an important question: Should I get a beta? or at least a co-writer? I'm working on this big story that involves ROTBTD. If any of you could recommend someone that would be super duper awesome! ( hint: its quite..magical. )**

It wasn't enough that, I just made out with Jack, but actually being _intimate_ with him just made me a mess.

A MESS.

Bless my soul, because seriously no matter how much of a bad kisser he is, that gave tingles down my spine.

Ugh.

TINGLES. REALLY.

I glare at his retreating figure, the ugly sweater placed back. All warm and comfy.

I wonder how if I just––

What! no, bad thoughts!

I have no choice but to follow him like a puppy. Being reduced to this state is not only depressing but downright just humiliating. Not only the fact that I was the one who even initiated the whole thing!

Jack noticing my quiet demeanour, raised an eyebrow at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I scratch my cheek, to at least alleviate the redness.

Not totally convinced, he made a move to open his mouth but was interrupted by the little kids incessant pulling.

"Jaaaaack, stop being such a slow poke!"

Jack clicks his tongue in response, "You guys have gotten even more demanding."

I smile at the scene.

I feel a tug at my hand. I turn to my right and I see a little girl.

Which gives me a mini heart attack because, well, she looks like Jack's dead sister.

"Hello." I say awkwardly.

"..Are you Jack's girlfriend?" She asks timidly.

"No, I mean yes!" I correct.

"Oh no! That means you got Jack's cooties!" She exclaims.

Cooties? Jesus, I'm getting old. Back then, touching boys were my problems instead of contracting a fucking STD.

Which never in my life have I ever gotten one, just so you know.

I'm pretty sure Hiccup had chlamydia once, though. I know, hard to believe.

"Am I going to die, doctor?" Might as well humor her.

"I don't know, all of Jack's girlfriends never come back when they visit!" She states nervously, "Trust me, I counted."

I feel suddenly weird. It feels like I want to bash Jack's face with my fist which is a normal occurrence, but except three times stronger.

Weird.

"That sounds serious." I say with my teeth.

"Do you think they're dead?" She whispers with a horrified expression.

"Maybe." I say joyfully, but seeing that look on her face made me turn into a solemn one. "I'm sure they were cured."

"One thing for sure, they were all pretty." She nods in a matter of fact way.

My lips tighten at the comment.

"That's good to know."

The she looks at me as if she's seen the end of the world. "Oh no."

"What is it?" I look at alarmingly. Oh my God, Did I have something on my face?

"You're pretty!" She says with utmost despair.

…Does that count as a compliment?

"Thank you?"

She suddenly grabs my hand and runs down the hall, dragging me along with her. She pushes me into a room with her, and slams the door.

"It's okay! If we stay here, I'm sure you won't infect anyone else."

"Okay then." I laugh. "What's your name?"

"Emma, what's yours?"

"Rapunzel."

"That's a pretty name."

"Emma is a pretty name too." I compliment back. She looks a bit like Jack, same smile, same nose, and all. I'm an artist, it sort of like a tick to know stuff like that.

She pouts her lower lip, eyes staring at me like a puppy. "Emma is a boring name."

"Well, what would you rather be called then." I ask.

"Princess Bubbles," she answers without a beat. "of Rainbow unicorn land."

"That's a great name! Then call me...Queen Elizabeth.. of ... Burgerland."

"Oh! I like burgers!" She answers excitedly. " I think they're some downstairs."

"You wanna go get some?"

"Hell yeah!" She fist pumps into the air. Her pink tutu following her every moment. Well, Jack is quite the influence then.

She runs across the room and slides down under the bed, disappearing in the the cacophony of bright pink pillows. She emerges out with a plastic tiara and gingerly puts it down on my head.

"Let's have a tea party later, yeah?" She grins, some of her teeth missing, but still cute. "I'll invite my cousins! and some important guests!"

I nod at her, smiling at her attitude. What a good kid. She exits the room, and i'm alone.

I look around my surroundings, and I'm suffocated.

Stuff animals and family pictures surround me. The room is starting look more...horrible. I hear children's laughter echoing into my head over and over and over and...

I can't do this. Let me out.

I struggle to even my breathing as I steadily try to walk towards the exit. As I clutch the door knob, I hear an ear-piercing sound, one that raises the hair on my arms. I've gone cold.

A shrill cry was from a tiny crib.

Oh my God. Fuck. fuck. fuck.

I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.

I walk closer to the crib. The sounds getting louder and louder until I could see a tiny form covered in blankets.

"You're a monster." I hear from behind. I twist my head to see a wispy blonde little girl. Her eyes that resembled a dead fish. They were glassy, almost as if they weren't real. I feel the world spin faster, the wallpaper looking distorted. There were eyes everywhere, on the walls, the pictures, the floor.

Please stop looking at me. Please.

I feel something clutch my leg, and I look down to see a small porcelain doll dressed in baby's clothing staring at me with unblinking eyes. "Why?" I heard someone scream.

I don't know. Please. I'm so sorry. I'm a monster. I'm horrible. I'm disgusting. I'm so damn sorry. God, please forgive me. I don't even know if you're real. Please––

"Punz?" I hear a voice, clear as day. I blink.

I'm clutching a beaten up rag doll. I was holding it in a tight grip next to my chest.

I look up and I see Jack. His face lined with worry.

"Why are you crying?"


	9. Say what you wanna say

**I'm tired today. nuff said. please enjoy this tiny tiny chapter.**

"What did I do?" I ask miserably as I try to suffocate myself with Hiccup's comforter.

Hiccup studies me as he balances his entire figure on the computer chair. His glasses are placed on his face. Hair in a perpetual mess, his chin propped on his knee.

He chewed on his lip, then said, "That's a good question. Why don't you tell me?"

I flipped over and stared straight across the ceiling. There were old dragon stickers placed on the wall from the early days. I say, "Well, First of all, Elsa Arendelle totally despises me, secondly, my mother just humiliated me in front of the entire Overland fambam, and," I consider telling Hiccup my encounter with creepy dolls, but decide against it. "I think I have contracted cooties."

"Cooties?" He asks. I roll my eyes at him. Men. Give them a paragraph, and they choose one thing to answer.

"That's not the point!" I huff. "What should I do?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the right person to answer all that," He says slowly, "But I think you should talk things out with Elsa and your mom."

I snort at him.

He gives me a flat look.

"Me? Talk things out with Elsa _freaking_ Arendelle? Have you lost your mind? I'm sure to hell that girl is going to law school, Hic. It's going to impossible to talk things out with a future dictator!" I say, "And don't get me started with mother. I'm treading on thin ice already."

"So what's your plan, then?" he asks, he tilts his head on the side. I think for a bit.

"Hmm, ignore Elsa for the rest of the year. Then stick with the original plan for me to run away from home and get to San Fransokyo."

"You're running away from your problems." He says, shaking his head.

"Well, Hiccup, sometimes, you just have to run. It's what I've been doing for the past years. Things have never been better, I'm telling you. " Which is bullshit. I'm just a coward. Even I think I sound totally moronic.

"Look," I sigh when I see him looking at me as if I've grown two heads. "I've plan this thing for a while now. I'm tough, I can handle myself!"

He stared at me for a moment, then gets off his chair. He collapses next to me, our sides touching against each other. "Well, at least let me go with you."

"No way." I shake my head at him.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Hic, believe it or not, you have a life here. Your family needs you, and I'm not going to be in the way for that."

"Please elaborate."

I take a breath, "It's been on my mind lately. I'm going to be completely honest."

"Shoot." He quickly grabs the Kleenex on the drawer.

"After graduation, we're going to start building a life for ourselves. You have plans. I have plans and a future that I want and things I want to do... and, well, none of those things involve you. None of them." I say.

"Damn, you're one selfish bitch." He says, before wiping his eyes. "You're going to leave me behind?"

"Hiccup. We're on different paths… I'm not a kid anymore. I can't keep doing this. You too, for that matter." Because, well, I think I have an idea what "dragging someone to hell" means. I'm not doing that to Hiccup.

"We're so bad for each other." He laughs sardonically. "Why are we friends, again?"

"Because we're both friendless losers?" I try.

He cracks up, his eyes filled with droplets. The bed rumbles as he contains his laughter. It's a loud booming one that I haven't heard in a while. "Maybe."

"Hey." He says, eyes twinkling. "What about SFIT? I could go there."

"Hiccup," I growl. Was he serious? We literally just talked about going our separate ways. "No. I forbid you."

He sticks his tongue out. "No one tells me what to do. I make my own choice. Mine." He shoots back.

"Good luck, asshole. I heard there's this fourteen-year-old genius that's applying for a full scholarship. He's my pen pal's little brother." I say, trying to scare him off.

"Do you not have faith me? Ugh." He snarkily responds. "Who even still has penpals?"

I chuckle at his behavior. I stare at the ceiling again, imagining the dragons fly over our heads.

"I wonder what Elliot would think about me now?" I ask to no one in particular.

 **If you guys wanna PM me or something, that would be really great :)** **I love talking to u peeps.**

 **Status: currently looking for betas.**


	10. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Hey readers, I just checked stats for the story, and it hit over a thousand views! I'm EXTREMELY elated about this. Especially after all the shit my life had to take these past few months. C'est la vie.**

 **Please leave a review! It helps me out a lot with my writing!**

By Monday morning, things got a little more interesting. It all started with me deciding to apologize profusely to Jack with what happened with my mother during that night. I waited by his locker whilst he packed his things, so I gave him quite the scare when he slammed it shut.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," He responded. "What are you doing here?"

I gape at him, "Do I need a reason to see you?"

He gave me a look that meant he didn't really believe me. I roll my eyes at him, resting my hip on my hand. "I came to apologize for my mother's behavior."

"That's not necessary," he protested, waving his hand in the air. "It's really no big deal. I kinda expected it."

"Expected what?"

"Look, I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but you really are similar to your mom. I'm really not surprised it went down like that." He says honestly, ruffling his hair, it feathers all over his face. "It's cool."

I feel a small smile on my lips. "Just let me walk you to your next class. It's the least I can do." I say.

"Oh wow, I feel real special now." He mutters sarcastically, "Yeah, you can do that."

"Hurry up, or I'll be late!" I say, "I have a no tardiness record!"

"Okay, stop with the self-sacrificial melodrama shit. I'm going." He laughs as we begin our trek.

Jack and I talk about a million of things. Even going with our game of twenty questions again. By the time we make it to Jack's class, I have learned that Jack had broken a total of three bones his whole life and he's actually living with his dad and step-mother.

"Well, this is my stop." He says, awkwardly swinging his hands.

"Yeah, I can see that." I say, glancing towards the classroom. I backtrack a bit when I notice the plaque embedded on the door.

Oh fuck.

I have my reasons for not stepping a single foot in this part of the building, and that reason is a six foot tall smoldering Casanova of an art teacher.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said person interjected, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing, sir." Jack said playfully, smiling cockily at the man. "Nothing at all."

He stuck his tongue out at Jack before landing his eyes at me. Blinking widely like large spinning saucers.

"Rapunzel." He choked out.

"Mr. Fitzherbert," I greet out inelegantly, like grating a piece of rusty metal. "Hey."

"Hey, how's it going?" He says. "Still doing art?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Yep."

He leaned a bit closer, hovering over like a hawk. "You're hair is longer."

Believe me, the tension in the air was as thick as fucking butter. Not even the good kind. Jack looks at me weirdly, waving different hand gestures. I'm sorry, Jack. I don't get it.

"What's a girl like you chatting about with Frosty here?" He asks, jutting his hand towards Jack.

Before I utter even a single syllable, Jack intercepts me, intertwining our hands together. I gawk at our joined hands like a fish out of water. I then whip my head at Jack, glaring laser at his side profile. If there's one thing I hate more than awkward confrontations, then it is flaunting relationships.

Jack still looks laid back and casual, but I still sense ferocity inside him.

"We're together, old man." Jack says. "You got any ladies?"

"Nah, man. I'm enjoying my moments of bachelorhood."

Jack chuckles. "C'mon, Mr. Fitzherbert. You're like, what, thirty-two?"

"He's turning twenty-six next week." I blurt out. I widen my eyes at what I said. "Cause I, uh, you mentioned it in class one time. Um, your birthday." I quickly add.

He sends me small smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes. He points a finger at me, and says. "Very perceptive, Ms. Gothel. Nothing any less for my best student."

Oh my God. I might actually puke.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." I say, slowly walking out. "I'm going to be late."

"It was nice seeing you, Rapunzel." He calls out, waving.

Jack turns, and nods at me before stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt. "See you."

I briskly walk to a random corner. I regret it immensely, so fuck it.

I'm going to the nurse.

"Hey, are you okay now?" The school nurse asks gently, handing me a glass of water. I nod at her.

I blink out the sleep in my eyes, and grab the glass. The white sheet tangled around my legs. I see my reflection on the surface, and I look like a zombie.

"So what's wrong, hun?" She asks, taking a seat from the bed opposite to me. "You don't look so good."

What do you know? You're just another person. I mean c'mon, this lady probably doesn't have much to do. She even hands me cherry lollipop, which doesn't help the inner turmoil that churning in my head. She could be a horrible person for all I know.

And well, I don't really wanna talk about it.

"I'm tired." I give out. I glance at the clock on the wall. Oh wow, I missed an entire day school. What's with this lady? She could've woken me up hours ago. She could've at least bothered to let me leave, Hello? I'm obviously physically and mentally incapable of any schoolwork.

"Can I leave?" I ask somberly. All my energy has gone down the train. I hope to God, that the buses aren't gone otherwise I have to hitch another ride with Merida.

"Yes. You just got to sign your name, and then you can go on your merry way." She says. I glance towards the nametag on her coat. Thiana. Pretty name.

I walk towards the desk, filling out the form and whatnot.

As I finished, I narrowly miss the warning, and I barely managed to catch the apple hat was tossed.

"Sorry!" She apologizes, embarrassed. "It's just you're so cute."

Huh?

Oh hell no. I am not trapped with some creepy lesbian pedo in school. I know I have said I've done some things with some girls, and believe me. I am secure with my sexuality. I do not swing that way.

I laugh awkwardly, backing away slowly. "Well, uh let me just make a call."

"911, what's your emergency?" My phone says, and never have I ever heard it that loud.

Her eyes bulge out of her sockets, "Wait, no that came out wrong! I've heard from other people, and well you're trending in the rumor mill!"

"What!?"

"Listen, I'm not even the nurse!" She shrieks.

Oh my God.

"Back away!" I spring out my pepper spray. Ready to attack.

"Wait! I'm the dentist, the nurse left hours ago. I'm a friend of Jack's!"

"Yeah, okay! Just let me leave, then we can put this all behind us." I say. And then I can call the cops on you.

"See, look my face is on that picture right there! See! I mean no harm." She gestures wildly at the picture of the medical team.

I calm my heart rate down, "Okay. I believe you."

"Phew!" She wipes a sheen of sweat from her forehead. "Well, Rapunzel. You've honestly given quite the first impression!"

"Uh, likewise."

"Hehe, So, uh, Jack told me all about you!" She says excitedly, "Oh wow, you're teeth are amazing! So white!"

"Thanks..." I say, and then realize something. "Jack talks about me?"

"All the time!" She says, jumping up and down. I half expect fairy wings to sprout from behind.

I feel a dull ache form in my chest, but I ignore it. "That's nice."

"He's a bit dense if you ask me." She says.

No way. He's not dense at all. He's honestly one of the most observant people I know. Even if he's doing some crazy prank or being incredibly stupid, but Jack knows what's up. He always thinks ahead because of these tiny details he notices. I'm not at least a bit surprised of his rising suspicion of me.

"He's not dense at all." I defend him.

"Well, men are fickle and inept little things. They need a someone to think for themselves, until they explode in a temperamental tantrum. They don't notice the tiniest details. Jack is no exception."

"Well, tell me, why isn't he here right now?"

And, well, my mind has gone blank. I'm rendered speechless.

 _Why isn't he here right now?_

I've always been saving him, now that I think about it. But, that's the point of the whole relationship.

Truthfully, I don't even know anymore. Now, I have to wonder if Jack is actually serious about being together.

Am I merely just another person to him like all the other girls?

Hahaha. Why am I pondering about this again? I thought I have already established this fact long before we even had this whole stupid relationship.

It's not like I even care about him. I can't achieve happiness with him. I don't I will ever achieve full-fledged happiness.

When the door opens, my thought bubble pops. I feel the familiar disgusting feeling of hope rising to my chest, but when I turn around I can feel the disappointment seeping into me.

A harried and put-upon woman is by the door. Her hair is a frazzled mess, and the stilettos she wearing are no help to the pile of shopping bags that surround her body.

Thia looks at her strangely, "Um, who are you?"

Without even missing a beat, "My mom's new assistant. You're thirty-six?"

She readjusts the bags that are slowly slipping off her shoulders. "Thirty-eight, actually." She smiles wearily.

The ride home was uneventful, my mother's new assistant, who I don't even bother to name, was chatting endlessly on her phone. I'd give her two weeks.

I stare at the dark tinted windows. The streets were filled with lights. How nice it would be just to have a walk around the city.

"Yes, I got the clothes from Hermes, Yes, yes, even the skirts from Marc Jacobs, The meeting is scheduled to nine to nine-thirty, and Bianca, Please, it's on the, ninth floor, wait! I mean the tenth floor!" Thirty-eight rapidly says, then continues to text on her second phone.

I never really understood the way business world worked. I never held any strong appeal toward it either.

"Gothel? Yes, she's here. I fetched her right away!" She then panicked, before shoving the phone onto my face. She quick mouthed, "Say something!"

"Hello, Mother." I drawl out.

"See, she's all right!" She yaps, "Uhm, your nine o' clock with Patrice is —O-Oh? Okay, I'll cancel it. So, uhm, how do you spell—hello? Gothel?"

I grimace at the sight of her. The dark circles the rested underneath her eyes were prominent against her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered to close, as she sighed serenely against the cushion, before she started up again as her phone rang yet again.

"What? Baby, let's talk about this...!"

The call was ended harshly as she strained to hold tears. She breathed heavily as she hand more derogatory labels to her device.

"You should quit." I say, she whipped her head so fast that I thought she gave herself a whiplash. Even, my brain was sending questions to my actions.

 _What are you doing, Rapunzel?_

Being spontaneous, I shoot back.

"What?" She cried, her eyes red with unshed tears.

"You should quit. This job obviously not for you." Or anyone else for that matter.

She fumbled with her words, hand trembling like catching bits of herself in the air. "I'm actually doing a good job, thank you very much. It's just my personal life is hanging by a string," She says, "But I'm thankful for this job. A lot of girls would kill for it."

"Is it really worth it?" I ask.

"Look, you don't understand. You're just a kid, Gothel's kid for Christ sake! A lot of us has to work hard for our future, while your life is practically handed to you." She snaps.

Oh. Wow. Attitude.

"Well, let me know if your whole life is up in smokes," I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"That means it's time for a promotion," I smile grimly at her. "Bye."

That was the last time I ever saw thirty-eight.


End file.
